Perfect At Last
by musicormisery4105
Summary: The ending of Extras from Tally's POV. Starts from the last chapter and shows Tally and David's new relationship. TallyDavid.


**--Perfect at Last--**

****

**-Pairing: Tally/David**

**-pg.416 and on…explains what David and Tally are doing in the last chapter with greater detail.**

**-A/N: I do not own Scott Westerfeld's Trilogy "Uglies"...I just love it to death and I love the Tally/David pairing!**

* * *

Tally sat in a chair at the party on the edge of the room with David. She was watching Shay and Fausto move around and interact with the other people at the party but the thought of getting up and acting all pretty-minded didn't sound all that great to Tally. She was content on sitting here with David just thinking. Actually she wanted to leave and get back into the wild, alone with David of course, but David said they needed to stay for a least a little while because the owed it to the Extra's for destroying some of their ships while they had been here.

Tally found herself fiddling with her dress. She didn't really like being dressed up, not that she hated the compliments that she was getting from people, especially David, on how beautiful she looked. But she still didn't like it. She took a glace over at David who was silently watching her fiddle with her dress.

She had never saw David dressed up before, tux and all. She liked it though; it made him look very attractive despite his rough looking nature. But she still preferred him in his leather-patched jacket and hand-made clothes.

Something suddenly struck Tally. A conversation she had had a little while ago with Frizz and Aya about her last kiss. Frizz had told her not to give up kissing someone just because the last person she had kissed had died. Tally really hadn't even thought about kissing all that much since Zane had died although she would sometimes catch herself thinking about kissing David from time to time. This always had confused her. Why was it David she was thinking about? Did she like him? Did she really want to kiss him? Or was it just because he was the only male she was around most of the time and thoughts like that just came into her thoughts naturally.

Tally turned to look at David. He was still watching her and they held each others gaze for a moment before Tally broke the silence and said, "Let's get out of here."

"Good all this people around are making me nervous." David said glad to be leaving the party.

Tally laughed and they walked slowly from the party and to the main hallway together.

"Let's go out of one of the windows beneath the balcony. Nobody should be out there and if anyone is its not like they will be paying attention. The pleasure garden is right behind this place, if anyone's in there I doubt they will be paying attention to us." David nodded and Tally continued. "I also don't want anymore publicity. I've had enough for a while." she said.

David laughed at Tally's frustration and Tally found herself imagining kissing him again. Tally stared at his face a moment before settling her gaze on his lips, trying to make her decision. David's thin lips curled into a crooked smile as he noticed her staring at him.

"What? Is something wrong with my face?" David joked.

"No—it's perfect." Tally said quietly. She leaned in and pressed her lips gently against his. David was shocked for a moment before her brought one of his calloused hands up to her face and rubbed her cheek affectionately. Tally pulled back to take a quick breath and found herself grinning from ear to ear with happiness. His crooked smile grew wider as she grinned and pulled them along to one of the windows that they could jump from and escape back into the wild. Just the two of them.

David pulled away from her embrace and jumped from the window and landed safely on the ground just below the balcony. Tally jumped after she made sure that David was okay and landed softly beside him on the ground. Both, Tally and David, were completely unaware that they were being watched from above.

Tally took David's hand and interlaced their fingers and started to pull him into the pleasure garden. Tally leaned against David's body, feeling his warmth against her. She brought her lips to his and they kissed eachother softly. They press up against one another not wanting the other to get even a centimeter away from them.

Still kissing and still being watched Tally pulled him farther and farther into the blackness of the cool night.

Tally broke the kiss but didn't pull away from him, her face still millimeters from his. "I think I love you David." Tally said to him quietly.

David looked at Tally, his face glowing with happiness and then answers with, "I love you too Tally."

David leaned in and closed the distance between to two of them the two of them capturing their lips together kissing her softly again. Tally finally felt like everything was going to be fine, everything was going to work out. And she felt like her life was absolutely perfect, no strings attached.

**-The End.**

* * *

**A/N: I got bored a couple days ago and decided to write a One-Shot on my favorite book "Uglies" between Tally and David. The last scene in the final book "Extras" wasn't very clear so I took the last chapter and put it in Tally's POV. Hoped you liked it.**

**Reviews are totally 'bubbly'!**


End file.
